With frequency, the male members of the public traditionally are engaged in watching televised sports events while simultaneously imbibing beverages from containers having caps. The television or stereo remote controller has probably become the most widely used device in the household. Likewise, second on the list of widely used devices (for those who enjoy sports events with a good bottle of beer in the company of other enthusiasts) is the bottle opener.
Unfortunately, these two devices have heretofore not shared the same physical space. In fact, each has taken its turn at "disappearing" just when it is required. Additionally, in the heat of the moment of intense sports activities on the television set, no one desires to search out either the controller or the bottle opener. All, however, need access to both.
In order to satisfy this ever present demand for access to these two tools of universally recognized significance, the sports enthusiast may resort to the use of a key or other device rather than break from the sports event to search for the bottle opener.
With these ends in mind, it is an object of the present invention to satisfy the necessity of easy access to an electronic controller (for use in, e.g., stereo, television, cable, DVD, etc.) and a bottle opener.
Bottle opener designs of a plethora of variations are intrinsically associated with other devices (except a remote, electronic controller) are known in the art. See, e.g., U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,893,301; 5,829,965; 4,607,543; D415,398; D404,268; D395,384.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to incorporate a bottle opener in a remote electronic controller, in the manner indicated hereinafter.